Love is Bigger then Us
by TheNamelessReadingWriter
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rose decide to move out of Forks to the big city of New York to start a new life with new careers, a new loft and maybe even new romances. How will their encounters with three gorgeous men change their lives? For better or for worse? Re-write R
1. Surprise Surprise

Hi everyone, so it's been a while huh? 666 days to be exact. You all don't even realize how upset I am that I could do this to you, especially with the state that my story is in. So I have a surprise.

I have decided to take this story down and re-write it because honestly, I'm not impressed with the amount of grammatical errors and spelling mistakes I have made. One of my major pet peeve's when reading a story is that it sound kiddish, and I'm sure you will all agree with me when I say that my story sounded like it was written by a 12 year old, and it kinda was.

So, I have taken down every chapter and authors note on it (I'm sorry there was so much of them and that they were also written in capitals :s) and now I am fixing up little mistakes and hopefully making the chapters longer. The story line will change a little bit, hopefully not too much and I may be switching around the characters a bit as well as adding whole new chapters, and even taking out chapters entirely.

I should hopefully be able to post the first chapter very soon because I have it fixed and I have a new chapter for the second, which pushes everything back. I should see you in just a few hours :D

TheNamlessReadingWriter


	2. Chapter 1: Time to Move

**Hi every one! so as you can see im back and will be hopefully adding new chapters on a regular basis. sometimes I won't be able to add them quickly because of life but I will ty my best to make it happen for you. I owe you that much.**

* * *

Bpov

I had just fished piling books into my very last moving box when I heard my name being shouted from downstairs.

"Bella? Where are you?" Rosalie yelled. That was my beautiful adopted sister. She had long blond hair running down her back, crystal blue eyes and a figure that made models jealous. She was also about 5'8" and majorly athletic and smart, especially when it came to cars.

"Bella, we have to go!" Alice yelled. Just like Rose, Alice was beautiful. Short, but beautiful with dark brown -Almost black- hair that was in a stylish pixie cut and hazel eyes.

"I'm coming!" The reason I was packing was because we were moving to New York to start our new life. Cliché I know, but Forks gets boring after having lived here your whole life.

I lugged my box-of-books down the stairs to the door where they were waiting. "Finally! We have been waiting for 10 minutes!" Alice said impatiently.

"Sorry! You know I have a lot of books, it takes a while to pack." They both nodded their understanding.

After I handed my box of to the guy in the moving truck, we headed out to Alice's yellow Porsche. She got it using the money that she got after selling one of her designs for a very high end clothing brand. Another reason we were moving to New York was because she could finally start her career working for a fashion agency stationed only in New York.

I stumbled, making me bump into her car. "Be careful! I just got her cleaned!"

"You act like it's a real person." Rose said, giving Alice a look as she slid into the backseat that I wished I possessed.

I snickered while listening to them bicker back and forth, while Alice drove way over the speed limit to the airport.

•••

Once we made it to the airport, we headed off to verify our tickets and waited in the lounge until our flight was called. When it was, we boarded with Alice on the isle, rose in the middle, and me on the window seat. Take-off frightened me as it always does -with my luck, the plane would end up crashing just because I was on it. After that, it was smooth sailing and I quickly fell asleep to the sounds of Alice and Rose discussing the latest fashion trends.

I woke to the seatbelt light flashing, marking our descent. We were finally in New York.

•••

"I can't wait till my baby arrives, I can't stand taxi's!" Alice said as we flagged down a cab and got in.

"Yea yea, but until then, just bear with us okay?" I said so as to not have to hear with her grumbling all the way to our new loft.

"Fine, I'll shut up." she said with a fake pout and we all piled into the cab. After Rose gave the cabbie the directions, we sped off.

•••

I stood in awe at the sight of our new place.

As soon as you walked in, you stood in a big, modern kitchen with the living room off to the left. I just stood there and trams on pushed aside as Rose and Alice tried to get the bigger room. I rolled my eyes and just picked the room the other two had left. It was big with the whole far wall being entirely of glass with motorized blinds and a closet to the left side of the room. There was also a large bathroom with both a shower and tube and chrome fixtures.

"Nice room Bella." Alice said while she pulled me to look at hers. It was just like mine but it was a bit bigger and her window wasn't a complete wall. Her bathroom and closet were next to each other like mine, but on the opposite wall.

"Mine's better though!" Rosalie said in a singsong voice from down the hall.

Alice and I walked side-by-side to where her voice was coming from. I walked through the doorway and found that somehow, she got the master bedroom. Her bathroom was on the far wall with her closet to the right and three windows to the left.

"Now let's get settled in our rooms so that we can be all rested to start the day tomorrow. Maybe we can even go clubbing after dinner as well. Now scat, I wanna sleep!" Rose said as she shooed us out of her room.

"Good night to you too!" I yelled through her door. Alice laughed with me and we said our goodnights as we went separate ways to our bedrooms.

I grabbed my bag from the door and made sure it was locked, and then went back to my room.

I set the bag down and pulled out my blanket and a small pillow, and then set them up on the floor. The moving truck would be here in the morning with all of our possessions, so for now; we all had to sleep on the floor.

After changing into my pajamas and brushing my teeth and long brown hair, I lay down on the floor and went to sleep, anticipating the busy-ness of tomorrow.

* * *

**So the next chapter may not be uploaded this week, hopefully then next because i have to edit and make sure it is presentable for you. Now please leave a review and tell me how much better this version is then the first. Thank you!**


End file.
